Arraians
The Arraians, named so after their planet Arrai, part of the Achird system, are an anthropoid extraterrestrial species, with close and friendly ties with another, slightly more advanced than them, anthropoid extraterrestrial species called Akanrans, from the Akanos system, and later also with Terrans during the first half of the 23rd century. Physiology Distinguishing Characteristics External: The Akanrans are on average around 230 cm tall, possess no hair on their head and body, not even eyelashes. They have slightly longer fingers than Terrans and can twist their joints to nearly 240 degrees of dexterity. The iris of their eyes can be of grey-green, green, lime green, moss-green, green, cyan, turquoise or blue color. A rare variant includes yellow eyes. They are uniformly exophenotype C. Their bones are harder, their muscles stronger and more durable, they have a higher regeneration rate within their system, and they possess keratinous protrusions from the back of their heads, their forearms, knees and feet (slightly more rarely, the growth forms happen along the line of their backbone as well). If not groomed properly, these can become a serious health risk for an Arraian, as they can bend, bifurcate, or become ingrown. They are especially dangerous to Arraian hybrid females or the females of any other anthropoid species the Arraians can procreate with naturally or with the aid of tech and genetic engineering, because the keratinous protrusions quite often start to form while the pregnancy period still lasts and can make tears in the womb by sheer movement of the fetus. Additional issue is the gestation period, which for normal Terran women is about 9 months on average, but it's extended to 11 due to Terran epigenetics slowing down the processes somewhat with most hybrid babies. In comparison, a normal pregnancy for a female Akanran lasts just short of 5 months, whereby during the first few months after the birth the keratinous protrusions start to form, but the fetus is already outside the womb by then, so there is no danger to the mother. Internal: Like some rare anthropoid species, among which the Terrans, the Akanrans also have a set of 32 teeth in their jaws. They posses four extra vertebrae and an additional two sets of rib pairs. Their bones are of dark grey coloration and contain a lot of reinforced carbonaceous calcimatte, a mineral variant with similar properties as those of a lonsdaleite, only this one is naturally grown from the skeletal frame of the Arraians. A particular variant of the Arraians has been groomed and genetically tinkered over the last 2800 years whereby the horny growths can be grown sharper, and they can withdraw or slid open by sheer will. These are the warrior/soldier caste of the Arraians and they guard and take care of their important economic or political figures as bodyguards, and as of the last 600 years, also as specialized military units to defend other species as well, namely those of the Akanos system, and later on, during the 23rd century, Terrans as well. They are also anatomically very gifted runners and apt athleticists, including corporeal ingrained elasticity, and higher durability. This makes them comparable to modern improved Terrans in some regards, and surpass the Terrans in others. All the aforementioned traits make them adept and skillful soldiers, and one of the most requested type in Local Space. The keratinous growth as horns of specialized spikes and blades comes from their ancestors who mated with a now extinct variant of the sauropoid extraterrestrial species called Daironans, who once occupied the planet and held the Arraians in servitude, before eventual liberation war came to be. Even though the two species learned to coexist together in peace after the war, an eventual plague called the donstroun plague by Terran scientists wiped them off the map. The Daironans are speculated to be descendants of the Kairogan species (also called Sagittarians by Terrans). Its estimated that this hybrid genetic make up is only 12 to 15% of the overall make up of the Arraians. Arraians also posses large lung capacity, slightly larger cranial capacity and they can biologically trigger a state of suspended animation by sheer force of will. Their heart is only slightly larger and has 3 chambers. Its placed more near the middle of the rib cage, and their liver is slightly larger and their blood is red, but a dark red color. Their spline-like analog organ possesses extreme regenerational capabilities, able to regrow other organs, and in some cases, helped out by some bio-catalysts, even entire limbs. Category:Alien Species Category:Intelligent Alien Cultures Category:Anthropoid Aliens Category:Anthropoid Species